An Unwelcome Reunion
Scorpius and Mirrana were enjoying breakfast outside the Koma Inu guild hall in early spring. The air was cool and refreshing, and the morning dew was still on the grass. "I feel like today is going to be exciting" Mirrana said as she laid her head on Scorpius' shoulder. "What makes you say that?" Scorpius said with a smile, thinking that his wife might have some sort of trick up her sleeve for today. "My cousin should be returning from his mission sometime today. It will be fun to see him again." Mirrana replied. "Ah I see. Things should be interesting then, at least once we pry the story out of him ha!" Scorpius said. The day was calm, and the clouds coated the sky in such a manner that made Luna feel at peace. She spent most of the morning around and about outside, in the nearby forest. Once finally climbing down from a tree she proceeded to make her way back to the guild hall. "Today is such a nice day, but it feels sort of off." She said to herself as she looked to the sky making out animal forms in the clouds. Scorpius noticed Luna coming towards the guild. "Seems like she's had an early start as well. Good morning Luna!" he called to the newest member. "I want to introduce you to someone. You'll be seeing her around here now and again. This is Mirrana, my wife." he said to Luna. Strange, her hair color reminds me of something, Mirrana thought as she said, "Hello, it's nice to meet you! Would you care to join us? We had some extra food." she stuck her hand up to shake Luna's. Luna became startled as her day dream had been suddenly interrupted by a man's voice. As he spoke she was quiet and shy. "Hi." She said quietly to Mirrana as she shock her hand softly. Strange, I recognize that voice. "Come, sit down with us." Scorpius offered. "I've been meaning to ask you, how did you come to find Koma Inu?" he asked Luna, hoping that she felt like sharing today. "Oh do tell! It's always fun to hear everyone's stories." Mirrana said with a soft smile. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down hesitantly. She kept her head down and her eyes averted from the two. "I moved around a lot, I stumbled across here one night while looking for-" She stopped herself abruptly as she almost had said cave, "a place to sleep" she shifted her sentence, to keep from the two thinking anything bad of her. "No one asked questions, and it's a welcoming place. So I stayed, now I have a home." She looked up at the end of her sentence keeping her eyes locked on Mirrana trying to wrap her brain around where she knew her from. "well we are glad you like it here so much. Miss Inari wanted to make sure our guild could be a welcoming place no matter what the circumstances." Scorpius said with a smile. "Hey I just realized something. You haven't met someone in the guild yet." Scorpius realized. "He's a great guy, a bit reserved but loyal to a fault." he said. "Really? She hasn't met... oh look I think that's him now!" Mirrana said as she stood up and ran towards a figure who had a hooded jacket on, with the hood up. They embraced and spoke to each other before joining at the picnic table. Luna easily startled at Mirrana's quick reaction to run. She lowered her head and shut her eyes, as she contemplated whether or not it was time for her to leave and let the three have there moment. "I'll just let you guys catch up" She said swiftly standing up and turning around, only to bump straight into the hooded person. Delta had been having a cruddy day. He had gotten thrashed during his job. I can't wait to take a long shower and a drink before I collapse in my bed. he thought as Mirrana ran up. He hugged her and said, "Why are you here cousin haha. You guy's didn't have to wait for me." "We didn't wait for you, we were having breakfast." Mirrana said before jabbing him with her elbow. He followed her up the rest of the way to the guild as he held his head down, rubbing where she elbowed me. Well that's a bruise I didn't know about ha. he thought as he ran into someone. He took a step back before looking up. "Sorry, I wasn't.... Luna?" Delta said in a bewildered voice. No way... No way is it here.... '' he thought as he had only noticed her hair so far. Luna stepped back in shock, "Sorry! I wasn't looking, How do you know my name?" still unable to see his face. Although she recognized the voice. ''That can't really be you. she thought bewildered as she pulled the hood off his face exposing his red hair. Delta watched motionless as Luna took his hood off. "It is you..." he said quietly. His face brightened into a happy smile. He wanted to give her a hug but he couldn't get himself to move. To the side Mirrana and Scorpius had been watching the exchange confused. She couldn't think of what to say, she was paralyzed from the mix of emotions running through her body. At one point she was ready to hug him, because finally she had seen him again. But that quickly changed as she remembered that he'd ditched her and forgotten about her all together. "You...what are you doing here." As an angry tone began to fill her voice. Delta took a step back, not sure what the anger in her voice came from at first, but then he remembered. He decided to ignore the guilt for a moment as his leg began to hurt. "I'm part of this guild. I... left my family behind like Mirrana did, and met Scorpius through her. He brought me to the guild and I joined. Are... you a member now?" Delta said with a small amount of excitement in his voice. "Seems like everything worked out perfectly for you didn't it." She began to raise her voice becoming not angry, but jealous that everything had been so simple for him. "Yea, I'm a member." Her voice began to trail off, while she looked down at her arm. Everything had finally clicked, "Mirrana!" She turned around astonished as the memory finally began to form. "Yes?" She said as her memory clicked as well. "OH! You were my cousin's one time partner! Wow... that seemed so long ago..." Mirrana said nostalgically. She noticed Luna's expression and decided now wasn't the time to be happy about remembering. "Luna..." Delta tried to continue but couldn't. He put his hand in his pocket and felt her note, burning in his hand from guilt. His leg felt like it was fire as he looked at her. His eye's began to tear up, so he hung his head down. "I... I need to go wash up. I will see you three later." Delta said as he began to walk away with a slight limp that wasn't there before. "You won't be seeing me later." She whispered as she hung her head down not wanting to look at anyone. As he walked away she began to toppled down at the bench trying to process everything. She began to feel her eyes tear up, as she clenched her hands around the wooden bench. "It's a shocker he still remembers my name." Delta got into the front door of the guild before he collapsed against the wall. He held his calf tightly, trying to distinguish his hand versus the phantom pain. "Luna... Luna...Luna..." he quietly chanted. He had the note in his fist against his chest. I can't believe she is here. he continued to tear up in happiness knowing that she was safe. Outside, Scorpius and Mirrana had been mostly silent during the exchange. "Why would that surprise you...?" Mirrna asked, as she knew more of the story than Scorpius. "He seemed happy to see you. I haven't seen him smile like that... ever" Scorpius added. They both tried to look welcoming noticing that she had become overwhelmed. "He helped a girl out of a selfish act to make himself feel better once, and then he forgot about her." She said as the tears had begun to roll down her cheek. Luna didn't bother wiping them away. "I'm glad he's finally happy." She stood up and began to walk back into the forest, " I need to clear my head." Mirrana called out to her. "He isn't a selfish person. Not compared to our family..." she said, trying to help. Scorpius grabbed her arm. "You go with her, I'll get Delta." he said with a knowing expression. Mirrana nodded and ran up and joined Luna silently. Scorpius went inside the guild and noticed Delta sitting there. "Dude, why did you leave so suddenly? What happened between you two?" he sat next to him, expecting an answer. "His words, not mine." Were the only words she was able to make out before noticing Mirrana standing next to her. "What do you want from me?" She asked angrily, noticing that she was lashing out at the wrong person. "Sorry, I just-" "It's okay. Nothing you can say would make me dislike you. After all, you put up with my bonehead of a cousin without complaint." Mirrana said with a small chuckle. "It... isn't my place to say this but he changed after I met you. He seemed more... energetic? No... it's hard to describe. Let's just say Delta tried to change after you two met." Mirrana sighed. "He may have called it a selfish reason, but I can understand why." she said, wanting to continue but waited to see if Luna wanted to listen. "Because he killed people, as a way to make himself fell better he helped those who needed help." She said coldly. '' I wish I wouldn't have been in that place at that moment, I should have run.'' she thought as she beat herself up inside. "Well... we both did. It was the family business. I'm not going to lie, it sucked growing up, being forced to do that." Mirrana told Luna. "I didn't have anyone along the way show me that you didn't have to kill. I just ran away until I found Scorpius... Delta had you." she sighed before continuing. "Even if it was a selfish reason, we both tried to help people outside of work because we wanted to. ''Delta was forced to learn dark magic, requip magic with scythes as his specialty. His father wanted him to be a reaper. Delta was as his father wanted, but not as Delta wanted. He chose to stop killing after you showed up..." Mirrana stopped, knowing that she shouldn't tell her anymore. "I know what it is to kill unwillingly, and he may have stopped killing. But he never showed up, he never wrote again. He disappeared without a trace, and I was left alone. Once again." As she ended the sentence she began to remember what it was to have to be alone again. " you should get back to him, I need to clear my head." Luna took over as gremlin, making a big flash of light only to then run into a crack in a tree's trunck to hide away. Mirrana became startled at the flash, but sighed. ''If only you knew the truth. she thought. "I hope to meet you again soon Luna. Let me know if you ever need some girl time." Mirrana said as she left to go back to Delta and Scorpius. "-and then I came here." Delta said to Scorpius at the same moment. "I'm sorry I didn't give the full story before, I just... it was painful to think about." he said. "I understand. The past is always a mess, but it can only get better from here! You know where she is. If you are willing to fight, I know you can at least be friendly with each other again." Scorpius said with a smile. "Maybe you're right, but I have feeling that she won't let my mistake go for a while. I know I wouldn't." Delta said, standing up. Luna stayed in gremlin form till she felt she was alone. Slowly peering her head out the tree trunk seeing that there was no one there she began to walk out cautiously. Another big flash of light came and Luna had gone back to normal form, panting as she was out of breath from staying in form for so long. She kept walking through the forest. It had been several hours since Mirrana left, making it so that the day was ending. The sun was almost set all the way, and the clouds had cleared the sky giving way for stars to shine. "I should get back to the guild, just because he's here doesn't mean I get to lose my home." She said as she began to make her way back. Delta was at this time sitting in his regular chair, reading from the guild's library. He looked up as she entered and smiled at her, hoping to seem inviting. "Luna, can I talk to you?" he asked her from the chair. I hope she gives me a chance to explain... can I explain? he thought. As she walked in she caught a small glimpse of him smiling and became agitated. As she started to walk in the opposite direction, she stopped as she heard Delta's request. She sighed only to turn around and say "You have 2 min to say your peace and clear your conscience. Tick-Tock time is ticking." Delta stood up and walked over to her, feeling the coldness of her reaction to him. He slowed to a stop right behind her. I can't tell her now. I... brave face Delta. Be calm. he thought. He continued to be beside her and stuck out his hand, trying to be friendly. "I just wanted to say I am glad to see you again, and that I wish you good luck here in Koma Inu." he said. "Really? that's it. That's seriously all you have to say, after how many years?" Luna now unable to hide her anger, shoved Delta with all she had. "Why didn't you at least write?!" She yelled as her eyes began to tear up. " While you were in your cozy bed at home, I went back to the stream as often as I could. Till I gave up." "I couldn't..." Delta started to say after being shoved. He looked at Luna but couldn't make a sound as he tried to talk. He cleared his throat. "I did want to write, it was just after a while... I had to stop." he said to her, looking down in shame.